Patch Notes
These are the Patch Notes for both Hotline Miami games. Any Information available about ''Hotline Miami'' (1) Patch notes, please detail below (Paste directly from Steam) ''Hotline Miami'' ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' Version 1.04 (Windows/Mac/Linux) (2015-04-28)*Minor sprite updates *Fixed issues with writer entering berserk mode. *Fixed a few cases where the wrong song would play depending on if the level was started with or without intro. *Added proper sounds to the MP5 and M16 (And Double Barrel Shotgun) Version 1.03a (Windows) (2015-03-19) *PC Fixed a new issue that popped up with 1.03 causing some players to experience frequent crashes. Let us know if you're experiencing similar problems on OSX/Linux please! *[Soundtrack] Fixed MP3 version of 'Sexualizer' Version 1.03 (Windows/Mac/Linux) (2015-03-19) *PC Fixed a number of issues preventing some players from starting the game. *PC/Mac/Linux Fixed a potential crash that was likely to occur when switching between different rooms and menus *PC/Mac/Linux Fixed 100RPM dog bug. *PC/Mac/Linux Improved AI behavior around doors and sharp corners *PC/Mac/Linux Fixed two softlocks in 'First Trial' *PC/Mac/Linux Achievements unlocked in-game but not on Steam should now pop up once you start the game. *PC/Mac/Linux Prevented players from accessing the bus causing a crash from the first floor in some intro scenes. *PC/Mac/Linux Added progress indicators for Karma, Genocide and Percussive Maintenance achievements. Version 1.01i (Windows) (2015-03-16) *PC Removed dynamic dependency on VS2010 redist. *PC Fixed inverted keyboard controls on chapter 25 hard mode. Version 1.01h (Linux) (2015-03-12) *Linux Added 32-bit binaries. Version 1.01g (OSX) (2015-03-12) *OSX Fixed an issue where the game would hang on a white screen on start-up for some players. Version 1.01f (OSX/Windows/Linux) (2015-03-12) *PC/OSX Hopefully fixed an issue causing some players to get stuck on the loading screen or run into a white window that locks up the system *PC Reverted back to the vs2010 toolset as 2012 seems to be causing some issues across the board, if this update stopped your game from working check out the 'Manually install VS2010 Redistributable' instructions from the Troubleshooting thread. *Linux Build is now up-to-date with the current Windows version, see below for changes Version 1.01e (Windows) (2015-03-11) *PC/OSX Increased pick up radius for the keys to remedy an issue where they got stuck in the wall and were unobtainable. *PC/OSX Fixed shift-look behavior *PC/OSX Added an indicator which characters can be used for each level in the level select screen *PC/OSX Fixed vsync toggle behavior *OSX Fixed possible crash on unlocking achievements. *OSX Enabled debug logging to help troubleshoot some issues; start the game through the terminal to get the information if you're having any issues. Version 1.01d (2015-03-11) *Linux Fixed an issue where keyboard/mouse input wasn't working for some players. Version 1.01c (2015-03-10) *PC Added a toggle to turn on/off Gamepad detection *PC The game now stores custom gamepad mappings in 'My Documents/My Games/HotlineMiami2/controls.dat' which can be deleted to reset everything to default. Version 1.01b (2015-03-10) *PC Possible fix for an issue where the game would crash upon unlocking an achievement. Version 1.01a (2015-03-10) *PC Fixed an issue where the game would not start up if the Windows username contained cyrillic characters Version 1.01 (2015-03-10) *PC/Mac/Linux Initial Release Category:Game Category:Hotline Miami 2 Category:Hotline Miami